The invention relates generally to rotating fans, and more specifically to a fan for cooling an electronic device or other components where a high volumetric flow is desired for removal of heat.
Electronic devices such as servers, processors, memory chips, graphic chips, batteries, radio frequency components, and other devices in electronic equipment generate heat that must be dissipated to avoid damage. Efficient removal of the heat may also enhance the performance of the devices by enabling them to operate at high speeds. If the waste heat generated inside a package or device is not removed, the reliability of the device is compromised. As components increase in performance and speed of operation, they also tend to increase in heat generated. Increased heat generation has resulted in an increased need for improved heat dissipation.
One method of heat removal is the movement of ambient air over the device that is generating heat. The cooling of a device is also improved by placing it in the coolest location in the enclosure. Other thermal solutions for heat removal may comprise using a heat sink, heat pipes, or liquid-cooled heat plates.
Cooling fans play an important role in modern technologies, especially computer cooling. A fan is a device used to move air or gas. Fans are used to move air or gas from one location to another, within or between spaces. Increased airflow significantly lowers the temperature of a heat-generating device by removing the heat from the device to the air, while providing additional cooling for the entire enclosure.
One or more cooling fans may be disposed within an enclosure to create airflow across a heat sink, which may be directly connected to a heat-generating device to gather heat for removal. The heat generated by devices may be sufficiently great that multiple fans are required to generate enough airflow to dissipate the heat to a desirable level. In such cases, multiple fans undesirably occupy a relatively large area within a device enclosure. Additionally, the power consumed by multiple fans exceed desired design thresholds.
Accordingly, a need exists for a cooling fan design that is capable of delivering an increased flow rate without a significant increase in rotational speed.